


Filthy

by MomoMisfortune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMisfortune/pseuds/MomoMisfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was not the only moment in his life that Eren Jaeger had felt helpless. But this was the first time he felt helplessness and embarrassment at the same time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfiction and a lot of people really enjoyed so I hope you all enjoy it too! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

This was not the only moment in his life that Eren Jaeger had felt helpless. But this was the first time he felt helplessness and embarrassment at the same time. He opened his mouth and let out quiet moans as he felt the tip of his shaft being taken into the mouth of his superior officer.

“C-corporal.......” Eren tightened his grip on the handcuffs that chained him to the bed they were currently laying upon. He squeezed his eyes shut. Not that it mattered. He was currently blindfolded. He felt the older man move his head back and forth, taking him in deeper with each movement, until he could feel himself hitting the back of Lance Corporal Levi’s throat.

“Nnghh...A-aahh.....” Eren moaned. “Nnn....w-wait corporal I-I can’t!!” He arched his back and felt a spark of electricity run through his body as he released inside the corporal's mouth. Levi swallowed the boy’s seed and sat up.

“Oi, brat. What did I tell you?” Eren was suddenly flipped over on his stomach and he felt a stinging pain on his backside. Levi was hitting his ass with his full strength. Eren yelped in pain. “You cum when I tell you it’s okay.”

“I-I’M SORRY!! IT W-WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!!” Eren screamed. Levi continued to hit him until his bottom was red with imprints from his hand.

“You’re fucking right it won’t happen again.” Eren was suddenly flipped back over. He felt all of Levi’s weight press down on him as he cupped Eren’s chin and pried his mouth open with his thumb. Their lips met and the corporal slide his tongue into the young teen’s mouth. They entwined their tongues and playfully took turns nibbling and biting each other's lips. Levi pulled away from Eren. Eren could hear rustling sounds. He was about to speak when he felt something soft brush up against his lips.

“Suck it.” The corporal demanded. Eren swallowed nervously and opened his mouth slowly. He felt Levi’s fingers running through his hair. Then suddenly the corporal grabbed onto the back of his head and violently shoved himself inside the young teen’s mouth. Eren choked and his eyes started to water. He felt the older man continue to move in and out, slamming into the back of his throat. Eren wanted to cry out to tell him to stop, but he could not. The older man suddenly pulled out. His dick was soon replaced with his fingers which thoroughly explored Eren’s mouth. He pulled them out once he was sure they were covered enough.

“Corporal Levi........” Eren whimpered. He felt his cold, wet fingers against his entrance.

“Eren...keep your eyes closed.” Levi whispered into his ear. Eren made sure they were closed tight and he felt the man’s free hand pull off the blindfold. “Open your eyes.” Eren obeyed and when they were open he saw Levi’s eyes looking directing into his only a few inches from his face. A second later he felt one of the man’s fingers penetrate him and he closed his eyes again. This was not the first time they have engaged in sexual activities so the teen was used to this feeling. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. He arched his back as he felt a second finger slide into him and begin to scissor him.

“Aahhhh nnggghhhh......” Eren moaned. Levi grabbed Eren’s face by his chin.

“Open your eyes Jaeger. And keep them open.” Levi spoke. “Don’t look away from me.”

Eren obeyed and opened his eyes back up. As his eyes met his corporal’s eyes once again he began to tear up. He moaned as the fingers left his body. He watched the older man shift and move into a familiar position. He placed himself between the teen’s legs and pressed down on his thighs. He moved his shaft close to his entrance. Levi looked down at Eren and grinned. Levi pushed the tip inside of Eren slowly, then forced the rest in with a powerful thrust. Eren’s eyes widened as he yelped loudly and tightened his grip once again on his handcuffs. The tears began to run down his cheeks.

Levi lifted Eren’s legs over his shoulders and pushed his weight down on him. Once he made sure he was all the way inside him and began to move. He watched Eren squirm beneath him. A sight that he could replay in his head forever.

“You would think you’d be used to the feeling of my dick by now, Jaeger.” Levi thrust into Eren, looking for that one spot to make the teen scream his name in pleasure.

“I.......nnngghh....a-amm....” Eren moaned quietly. “Aaahh.”

The older man continued to thrust when finally he found it. Eren arched his back and his eyes shot open along with his mouth which let out a loud moan. Levi kept at a steady pace to make sure he hit the same spot everytime. He lowered his head to kiss and suck on Eren’s neck. He made sure to leave as many marks as he could.

“Nnnn remember this Jaeger,” Levi gritted his teeth. “You belong to me.”

“Y-yes C-corporal Levi, sir!!” Eren forced the words out of his mouth. He heard a click and noticed the corporal had removed his handcuffs. Eren wrapped his arms around the corporal and dug his nails into his back. Levi grunted as he fastened his pace and breathed heavily into the teen’s ear.

“NNGGHH AHH.” Eren screamed.

“Say it.” Levi hissed.

“L-LEVI I-I’M COMING!!” Eren rocked his hips against Levi’s thrusts.

“Do it.” Levi bit down on Eren’s ear. He thrusted once more into Eren. Eren twitched as he felt his seed release onto his stomach. He felt the warmth of his corporal’s release inside of him. The older man slowly pulled out of him. He fell onto Eren, the both of them breathing heavily. Levi got up and sat at the edge of the bed. Eren opened his eyes and watched him move. The corporal turned around to look back down at Eren.

“Get some rest. You are cleaning the garden tomorrow.” Levi adjusted his clothing. He then walked out of the room leaving Eren naked and filthy.


End file.
